In the heat of the moment
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: TRADUCTION. Finch sauve John encore et encore...


Histoire originale ici :  www*fanfiction*net/s/8825227/1/In-The-Heat-of-the- Moment (remplacez les * par des points)

* * *

**In the heat of the moment  
**par Wildwordwomyn

Dans le silence, pendant qu'il surveille leur numéro, John se souvient. Les yeux de Jessica qui s'éclairent quand elle rit. Le sourire envoutant et amère sur son visage quand elle s'est éloignée de lui dans l'aéroport, la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue en vie. Son odeur. Le gel douche, une lotion inodore et ce déodorant léger et frais qu'elle a commencé à porter alors qu'il était au loin. Le chemin que ses pensées prennent n'est pas de bon augure, il en est conscient, mais les souvenirs tournent et tournent dans sa tête malgré tout.  
- Mr. Reese ? Tout va bien ? demande soudain Finch dans son oreille.  
John n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il l'avait appelé jusqu'à cet instant.  
- Connaissez-vous une bonne plaisanterie, Finch ? demande-t-il, se reprenant.  
C'est la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. Stupide, vraiment, surtout en sachant combien l'humour de son employeur est sec, et pourtant l'idée qu'il puisse en raconter une fait stopper le manège de ses souvenirs avec un grincement perçant.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Une blague, Finch. En connaissez-vous une ?  
- Non, je n'en connais pas. Je ne suis pas un blagueur, Mr. Reese  
- Eh bien, c'est dommage.  
Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pas vraiment. Parce que cette voix dans son oreille le calme plus que n'importe quelle plaisanterie ne le pourrait.  
- Mr. Reese, soupire Finch, exaspéré.  
John sourit en imaginant l'expression de son visage.  
- Aviez-vous besoin de quelque chose en particulier ou vouliez-vous juste me taquiner comme d'habitude ?  
Le sourire de Jessica s'efface soudain de ses pensées quand il réfléchit à la question de Finch.  
- Non, pas de taquinerie cette fois, répond finalement John.  
En le disant, il se rend compte que ça sonne comme inachevé et il réalise qu'il ne peut pas répondre simplement ça. Il devrait, mais il ne peut pas.  
- Et je pense que vous m'avez donné juste ce dont j'avais besoin.  
Il y a un son presque inaudible de l'autre côté du fil. Une inspiration rapide, ou un halètement, John n'en est pas sûr. Ce dont il est sûr en revanche c'est qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus qui se joue entre eux.  
- Merci, Finch.  
Les mots de remerciement qu'il adresse à l'autre homme ne s'usent jamais.  
Au lieu de lui répondre, Finch change de sujet.  
- Ms. Jones s'est-elle déplacée ?  
Son ton est hésitant, doux. Gentil.  
Sa voix a cette sonorité particulière de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. John, même s'il souhaite que ça ne soit pas le cas, est content. Content que Finch se soucie de lui, qu'il ne puisse pas dissimuler à quel point. John a envie qu'il continue à se soucier de lui malgré sa propre peur. Ça le réchauffe de l'intérieur, à l'opposé de cette sensation glacée qu'il portait en lui avant que Finch ne le trouve. Même si ça l'effraie, John a besoin que cette chaleur continue à grandir.  
- Non. Mais ça sera bientôt le cas, son service commence dans une heure.  
- Alors vous devriez avoir le temps de manger quelque chose. Tel que je vous connais, vous n'avez encore rien avalé.  
John sourit, espérant que Finch ne puisse pas le voir.  
- Trop bien, Finch. Vous me connaissez trop bien. Je vais aller acheter un sandwich à ce vendeur dans le camion, plus bas dans la rue.  
En s'éloignant de la devanture du magasin qu'il a utilisé comme couverture, il demande :  
- Joignez-vous à moi ?  
Il entend un bruit de papier d'emballage dans le fond et il est évident que Finch dîne aussi. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il ne pense plus à Jessica à présent. Maintenant ses pensées sont concentrées sur le sauvetage de Ms. Jones, peu importe qui est après elle, et son retour à la librairie, près de Finch.  
Rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

* * *

J'ai écrit un livre ! NOCTURNE, aux éditions Paul & Mike. Il sort en décembre, achetez-le ! Plus d'infos sur mon site :  alienorgauthier*doomby*com/ (remplacez les * par des points)


End file.
